


A Dance with Death

by ecclesiasticus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Targaryen Babies, This is going to be full of loop holes honestly, Will add more tags as I go, also like major Targaryen support, but so was season 8 so who gives a shit, not really for tyrion fans, or stark fans for that matter, some book stuff but mostly show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecclesiasticus/pseuds/ecclesiasticus
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is bought back to the living, and so does the child inside of her. Daenarys raises her child in Essos in secret from the rest of the world, training for the day when her child will go to Westeros and kill those who killed her. This will follow her child getting the revenge on not just those that killed Daenerys Targaryen, but the whole of Westeros.(mostly everything from the how the show ended is the same, except Daenerys was pregnant when she was killed)





	1. Prelude

He watched over his village with pride; it had been 15 years since the end of the long night, there was no word from Jon in 10, not a raven or so much as a visit. He would admit they were far from where the wall once stood in all its glory, he was tired of the south and all its wars and death and weird ways of talking, he went as far north as could to wear the animals stopped roaming, and the birds would not fly. He had more daughters, twins who looked identical both kissed by fire; he watched them as they trained with bow and arrows that are made for tiny people, he felt immense love and care for them every time he saw them. As close as he got to death, he knew his blood would live on in the north. 

"Tormund" he had turned to see a boy who had looked as if he ran from far "there's someone at the gates" Tormund didn't want to jump to any conclusions, he had hoped it would be that tiny king, but he also didn't want to play himself as a fool. He followed the boy to the gates, which wasn't too far but took long if you hadn't run as the boy did. 

He climbed the stairs to look over the gates. His heart fell as he looked over, the person was too small; they looked like another free folk who had gotten lost. Tormund yelled for them to open the gates, the gates weren't entirely necessary, no foreigners or southern travelled this far north, it was only for the other free folk who demanded more than they deserve, but this one look harmless and lost more than anything. 

"Look out for intruders in case this is a trap" he whispered to one the men tasks with lookout. They nodded in reply and whispered the command on to the other watchers. By the time he got down the stairs, some healers had taken the wanderer to get food and healing. Tormund asked that they are bought to the main threshold. 

It was an hour before the wanderer had walked in, he could tell it was a girl barely a woman, her face partially covered by a thick fur hood. She sat across from him warming herself of the fire. 

"You must Tormund Giantsbane," she said softly he didn't recognise her accent from the other side of the wall, although he hadn't been as south as it supposedly went "I've heard a bit about you" she looked up at him and smiled. 

"How'd you manage to get this far north, you aren't free folk," he said curiously, they don't get visitors here, and never from the south. 

"No I am not, but I am exactly where I want to be" 

"We have not much here. It is not worth the raid." 

"I'm not a raider, I came looking for you, you have the answers to a few questions I have."

He curiously eyed her as she sat, she seemed familiar in a way although he couldn't quite figure it out, he decided then he'd trust her for now, only to tame the curiosity that was growing within him. 

"Let's walk" he stood up, not waiting for her to follow he started heading towards the creek they used to get fresh water, it was not extremely close, but close enough the village would suspect something should he be gone too long. He was nearing to be an old man now, he could not fight as well as he used, and the girl held her self exceptionally well. 

"What are your questions?" He asked once they had put a fair amount of distance between the village. 

"Jon Snow, I know he hasn't been in the true north for many years, so my first question is, where is he?" He voice dripped slowly with each of the last three words, lingering in the air longer than Tormund felt comfortable. 

"I'm not going to lie to you, there's something in your eyes that tells me not to" he slid slightly down and watched as the girl followed him, with much more grace than himself "5 years after the long night, he left .. I didn't know he was saying goodbye to me as he did, in the morning he was gone, I have not heard anything of him since" He looked at the girl trying desperately to read her, she looked almost as if she already knew that answer "you must understand I'm so far north I don't hear anything of the south, not even whispers" 

"Thank you Tormund, for your honesty" she looked over and saw the creek that Tormund was leading them too, he face lite up as the sight, the water was as clear as glass you could see the bottom with ease, Tormund children spent hours here watching the small fish pick at the rocks at the bottom. 

"You know my eyes, that's why you trust me," she said, leaning down and gently placing her hand in the water, letting the current run through the tips of her fingers. "My mother always said they were just like my fathers; I suppose that's why she could never truly look at me" Tormund frowned at what she was saying, in the back of his mind an idea sparked in his head, he quickly smothered it unable to believe it truthfully. 

She stood up now, her eyes were at the same height as his, they were so brown he could barely see the iris in the centre, he couldn't deny it now, he reached over to remove the hood from her head, hoping to see her clearer to confirm a fear he didn't know he had. 

He dropped it once he saw the white hair start to emerge from the layers of furs "She died, the dragon queen died" he stepped backwards afraid slightly out what magic came from this girl. 

"People die all the time and come back, you saw it happen, he had a knife to the heart, well so did my mother .. a knife he put there" She was too calm, any other person would be outraged, but he did not know this girl, she seemed more dragon than wolf, and did Jon even know of her existence. 

She started following their tracks back to the village, and he walked quickly, trying to catch up with her "why are trying to find him, what will you do once that happens?" He breathed slightly heavier. 

"I will kill him" she stopped walking and looked at him allowing him to catch his breath "If he stills lives, he will hear of a silver-haired girl seen as far north as people can live and he will return, you want that don't you even if it is for a short time before I cut his head off" 

Tormund heart was bounding he clung onto every one of her words, she had meant everyone, and with a passion he had hardly seen before, he tried not to look at her afraid one wrong look will send him to his grave, but he could also not look away, this girl was a ruler whether a crown sat on her head or not. The few lords and knights Tormund had meant in his lifetime had seemed like mere boys when compared to this girl, and by his numbers, she's barely a woman. 

"A headless man cannot be bought back" She mumbled to herself walking away again. Tormund's memory flashed as a hundred thousand dead rose at Hardhome, many of them without heads. He did not like her speaking as if she had already killed Jon Snow, but he also could not prevent it from happening, he had no idea where Jon was, but if he were alive chances are he'd still in some way have eyes on the village, and he would undoubtedly return. 

"Where will you go?" He said stammering after her. 

"South, there is someone else who just as much killed my mother, he is advising a king that has slowly destroyed Westeros more than his predecessors ever have, by killing him I kill this rotten country and avenge my mother." 

"The dwarf." 

"Correct, up here you do not feel the ramifications of war, a smart move Tormund Giantsbane, they are fools that only know violence, and you escaped that. Greed and power control them, they were the ones that made my mother do what she did, taking away everything she had then turned around and called her mad." 

She turned on her heel and went to find her horse near the stables, he stood there and watched her leave, his body unable to move or to stop her, perhaps he agreed with her, and that's why, or perhaps its shock, that the king crow had fathered the embodiment of fire and strength with a touch of madness.


	2. Part l

Tyrion walked lightly down the halls, he had been busy with meetings all day and was rather pleased he was finally able to retire to his chambers and enjoy a cup of Dornish wine. He nodded as the guards took their post outside his doors; he placed the books he was carrying on his writing-table and went to reach for the wine. When a hand was wrapped around his neck and another over his mouth to stop his screams. 

"You'll be quiet or worse things will happen to you" the intruder whispered in his ears so no one except him would be able to hear. He started to shake in fear, never in all his time at the capital had anyone broke into a chamber of the red keep, let alone the hand of the kings. 

He tried to speak, to ask them who they were and how to they had managed this task, but the grip over his mouth was too tight, and he noticed he was struggling for breath. He knew he would pass out shortly and lose any control he had over the situation. 

-

He woke up shortly after by the look of the position of the moon outside his window; he was, however, been tied up to one of his chairs it was placed strategically in the middle of the room. He looked around trying to find the intruder, but it was dark, and much of chambers were hidden by shadows, for whatever reason the servants had never come and lit the hundreds of candles he had hazardously placed around the room.

He tried yelling for his guards, but the piece of cloth in his mouth had prevented him from yelling out more than a mumbling of words. He then tried to struggle against his constraints; they were also done exceptionally well. He had been tied up or chained up too many times to count, but this time felt different, Tyrion didn't feel as though there was a way for him to get out of this. And that made him afraid.

"Watching you flop around like a fish out of water is actually quite amusing" a voice had said from directly in front of him. He watched in the shadows as they moved around and out emerged a familiar figure he had only ever seen in his dreams.

His eyes widened, and now he understood the fear he held inside him, he struggled harder, causing her to laugh. But he paused, that wasn't Daenerys smile, a smile he rarely ever got but a beautiful one none the less. This smile, however, was different, her eyes didn't crinkle, and there wasn't as much teeth, it wasn't her, but it sure did look like her, Tyrion was struggling whether that was worse for himself or better.

She reached over and removed the cloth out his mouth; he immediately and foolishly starts yelling for the guards. No one comes through; not even the sounds of footsteps can be heard. 

"For the first time Tyrion Lannister the play is not in your hands, you have zero control," his captor said as she pulled a chair closer to him and sat down, leaning on her knees.

"Who are you?" He asked gulping in fear; he knew there was only one person in the world she could be; he just wanted to hear her say it.

"You already know the answer to that, you can see it in my face and nose, and more strikingly obvious, my hair" she lowered the hood that was covering most of her head, it was oblivious now, silver hair fell over shoulders, long as well full of braids adorned with small beads and jewels. 

"How? She couldn't have children, I knew her right up until her death she was never will child" he explained carefully.

She took a deep breath and looked away from Tyrion for a minute, trying by the looks of it too find the words in a way that would make sense to cynical like himself.

"People die and come back you've seen it happen - that's what happened to my mother while I was still inside her, I was killed before I even had a chance to grow" her words were laced with anger, she never away from his eyes, and Tyrion so desperately wanted to, he feared those eyes more than anything. However, a sadness grew in him, how different things would have gone if Daenerys had known she was with child, or if Jon had known. Tyrion was suffocating himself now; the child had to be Jons, Daenerys was sleeping with no one else. But where was the previous king of the north, he had not been heard from in many years and did the girl know?

"Jon Snow is - "

"Is a dead man once I find him, my mother is in no position to seek revenge on her death, I however am" she stood up now and Tyrion's heart pounded stronger and stronger against his chest, he'd thought by now he'd be ready for death, he's lived longer than anybody thought he would, including himself. If he was honest with himself, he had enjoyed the past 15 years, the comfort and the lack of wars that were caused by is family played a large part in that. 

She pulled two swords of her back, one in each and gave them a twirl he couldn't tell in any way what was her writing hand. He'd only ever seen a few of the kings' guard using two swords at once, a hard skill to learn that he knew.

"at least tell me what happened before you kill me" he pleaded, he needed to know how the queen survived, and why she never came back to claim Westeros.

She looked out the window as if she was looking for something then sat back down on the chair, he swords sitting on her lap, in the case of an instant she needed to protect herself.

"You commited treason, who killed her just as much as that knife Jon snow plunged into her did, she was bought back by a red priest in Volantis." 

He opened his mouth to ask the question he so desperately wants an answer too but was interrupted.

"She never returned here, because she knew what she had done was wrong, but you Tyrion were as much to blame for those lives as her, she was but one person and you held to standards that no man could ever meet - that's something she never told me, she told stories, and that's how I saw them, as her being regarded as god that could do no wrong and never would. She had lost everything close to her and she could she was going to lose the rest, she was a just a person." 

Tyrion held his breath as tears quietly fell down his cheeks, he chocked on his breath as he felt her hand suddenly around his throat.

"Are you crying for her or yourself, that someone finally put you in your place?" 

He couldn't answer that; he didn't know why he was crying, guilt perhaps, either way, this girl wouldn't accept a reason.

"Your shit in this world lord Tyrion, and I cannot wait to kill you" she sheathed her swords back onto her back and moved onto the balcony.

"Why is it taking so long then?" He shouted to her; he could feel her irritation from where he was.

"I do not kill without an audience, tomorrow the king and his council are taking meetings from the common folk, so I want the brain dead king to watch you die, the man that essentially running Westeros while he skin changes into animals and connects to weird trees, I want everyone to see that the kings face will not move a single muscle after your blood pools on the tiles" She had moved slightly closer to him, but there was enough distance too know that the conversation was not going to continue much longer. 

Tyrion breathed in, and let out a shaky breath, it would be hours before the council, and he knew he'd be tied up until then, possibly even till the girl cuts off his head. 

"at least tell me your name?" He shouted after a few minutes of dreary silence, he waited, but his question was met with silence. He wondered whether she was still on the balcony, or if she had jumped off, leaving him alone. 

— 

He watched the sunrise through his open windows, and still, the girl never came inside, he had heard shuffle slightly during the night. He didn't even try to sleep, not that his body would let him. Perhaps the girl planned it that way, let him simmer in his thoughts and guilt of what she had told him for a whole night. 

It wasn't until the council meeting was due to start did she reveal herself again. Without a word, she unattached him from the chair, he was still tied up however, and put the cloth back in his mouth.

He tried to struggle as she dragged him out the door; one thing that he was sure he shouldn't be thinking of was her height. She was far taller than both Jon or Daenerys were, both were rather short, this girl looked more to the daughter of Brienne of Tarth.

He closed his eyes as they entered the council room, it was due to start a while ago so surely everyone would be there by now, someone there would rescue him. When he opened them, he saw the king, lifeless Bran. The girl was right; there still wasn't a single ounce of emotion on his face. 

As he looked around, however, there were more people in the room than there should be, to each person, there was 3 Dothraki. His heart caught in his chest, as he saw all the men with knives pointed to a council member, kings guard, and even the king. 

"The fuck did you do Tyrion?" he had heard Bronn shout from his right, he looked over and saw that he was the only being physically held down. 

Tyrion could not reply and merely pleaded with his eyes trying to get him to be quiet. 

"King Brandon" the girl finally spoke for the first time since last night, he felt more hands grab him and realised that he was being handed off to two Dothraki that appeared behind them.

He watched as the girl stepped closer to the king, and for a second, he thought this was all a ploy to kill the king and not him. But she never made any advance towards her weapons; she just moved closer to avoid shouting at him from across the room. 

"tell me where he is" He watched her clearly for the first time since she appeared in his chambers, he could see now how much the Dothraki had a role in her upbringing, the way she held herself was clear of that fact. He also took note of how long her hair was, reaching nearly to her knees held together in a loose braid adorned with even more beads and even more bells than the front of her face. 

"he's where you wanted him to be, although I cannot say he'll be there long" Bran had said without an ounce of humanity. The girl huffed and lowered her shoulders before turning around and looking back at Tyrion. The Dothraki bought him to the centre of the room in front of her and kicked him to his knees. 

"sweetheart you'd better not kill him" Bronn had unfortunately opened his mouth again, Tyrion grimaced, feeling that this time he would not be let off lightly for opening his mouth, and even more for calling her sweetheart. 

Her eyes immediately flicked to him with anger, then looked back at the king. 

"is he important?" She asked with apparent disdain in her voice 

"he is my master of coin." 

"so a no then" She flicked her head then grabbed a dagger from her waist a flung it at Bronn without a second thought or look, it pierced him directly in the throat. Everyone watched with fear except for the Dothraki who had seemed to have gotten slightly bored. Tyrion winced as he watched one his longest friends die pined by his neck to his chair. Every time he coughed blood out from the dagger and his mouth. 

The girl walked over, and pulled the dagger out of the throat and wiped it in his shirt. "don't call me fucking sweetheart" she hung the blade back on her waist and turned around leaving him to choke on his blood. The Dothraki restraining him had let go now, knowing the man was all but dead. 

Tyrion wanted to scream now; tears were rolling down his face and soaking the cloth in his mouth with salt. He wanted to run so desperately; the girl was not bluffing last night; she had just proven to everyone in the room that she was more than capable of killing with great skill. 

"If anybody else has something to say, keep it to yourselves" She announced loudly to the room, she came round and stood behind Tyrion, slowly she took the cloth out of his mouth. He gasped for breath as soon as he could, crouching over as much as he could. 

She leaned down towards his ear "I thought I should give you your last words, considering how much you love to talk" She whispered just to him, he gulped, desperately trying not to meet her eyes. 

"I am sorry, please tell her I'm sorry" He whimpered quietly, she grabbed his hair and pulled him back, so he was facing the council. 

"look at your king, the king you appointed, the king you helped turn this country into an even larger pile of shit, the king who can see visions of the future, probably even saw this was going happen, and let it" She said confidently, Tyrion looked at Bran, the two had never been close, no one was close with the king except for at times Samwell. He looked into the kings' eyes and saw nothing, he wondered then, not for the first time, if this was all a mistake, everything he did during the war he thought was right. But now he was on his knees about to be executed by the child of the queen he was sworn too, and one of most honourable men he'd ever meet. 

"Jaehaera, you don't need to do this" He could feel her tense up at the mention of her name, he thought the name fitting, the only other Jaehaera he knew was the wife of Aegon lll, who flew her self from Maegors Holdfast at the young age of ten. She had been described as quiet and emotionless, much like the girl who stood before him. 

"We both know that's not quite true cousin" and with that Tyrion felt the cold on his neck followed by extreme warmth, he only looked at the king, she was right, he was dead, and the king was not sad, hurt or angry, he had watched the same as he always had for the past 15 years. 

Everyone watched as Tyrion went unconscious on the floor, blood still seeping from his neck, until eventually, there was no more blood left for him to lose. Jaehaera looked down at his body as she stood over it, then looked up as she moved towards the king, all of his kingsguard struggled to escape, fearing she was going to kill him next. 

"you're not dying today; I want to watch as this country crumbles even more into dust" She turned and walked out of the room, stepping over Tyrion's body as she did, all the Dothraki followed her out, leaving behind the most influential people in the country, with two dead bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion was never a favourite of mine at any point in the series, and ive been mad at him since season 6 so killing him was great, and Bronn as well.
> 
> the same thing all mistakes are my own - last part should be up later today.


End file.
